


The Mystic hero: Outsider

by punkfiles



Series: Main Fics [4]
Category: Dishonored (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Dead Midoriya Hisashi, F/F, F/M, Good Parent Corvo Attano, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, Homeschooled Midoriya Izuku, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku is the Outsider, Mineta doesnt exist, They're gay harold, Trans Female Midoriya Izuku, Trans Female Shinso Hitoshi, canon is dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-24
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26630281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkfiles/pseuds/punkfiles
Summary: "Life is fleeting... and for the less fortunate, I simply turn the tide."When Izuko awakens the powers of her new step-father's mentor, she intends to become a hero, and not a tyrant of some place called "the Void"and yet, she has piqued the interest of several factions that want her, and she's forcibly made to join the world's longest game of Chess involving the Symbol of Peace and the Symbol of hatred.
Relationships: Aizawa Shouta/Corvo Attano/Yamada Hizashi, Eri & Izumi Kouta & Midoriya Izuku, Inko Midoriya/ Corvo Attano (past), Midoriya Izuku & Emily Kaldwin, Midoriya Izuku & Nedzu, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi
Series: Main Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650580
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. The awakening (the ritual)

**Author's Note:**

> it's the long overdue Dishonored MHA crossover fic i should've been working on, however, it's done, and I hope you all Enjoy

_ Over 2000 years ago, a young boy was sacrificed to an ancient deity known as  _ **_“The Outsider”,_ ** _ and yet, when the lightning hit his barely-living corpse, the cultists that had done the ritual were slaughtered in cold blood. That is a story for a different time however, let us focus on the subject for our tale: _

Izuku Midoriya was considered a “cursed” child, as no one would accept him at any of the schools, and as such, Inko Midoriya was running out of hope for her child to get an education, however, fate had a different plan for both her and Izuku in the form of Single Father Corvo Attano and his daughter Emily Kaldwin.

Corvo and Emily had recently emigrated over to Japan from their home in Dunwall, having been chased out of there by Members of The Abbey of the Everyman, and as such were a bit skeptical of the short woman’s offer of paying him if he taught her child, but yet, he could pick something up - Void energy, perhaps? At any rate, he accepted and taught Izuku along with Emily.

A Few years have passed, and Corvo as well as Emily have gotten extremely comfortable with both Inko and Izuku.

  
  


One morning, however, Corvo awakens to a call from Inko.

“Good morning Inko, what’s so urgent?” he says, while preparing his hero outfit for later that night

“Izuku woke up, but more feminine, and has some strange tattoos on their arm.”

And like that, both he and Emily headed to Inko’s home to find Izuku adorned in the same attire and tattoos of the person that blessed them with powers. 

  
“ **_Inko, your Child is now the next Overseer of the Void_ ** .”


	2. The Mark (the strike)

It had taken some time for Corvo to begin to train Izuko and aid her with her power, but eventually she’d gotten really good with bestowing power on those who needed it.

  
  


Eventually, as she trained her power, she was indeed forced to attend regular High School, as she found out that Corvo was actually a hero; and so, off she went to her first day in Alderra High; dressed in her black blouse, and gray skirt, her bone charm necklace around her neck and her signature eyebag were on full display when she entered the classroom, and her initial impression made everyone confused and doubted her, and yet, when she approached a purple haired female who’s eyebags rivaled her own, she touched her hand, spoke in an ancient language, and gave her something impressive: a Power.

  
  


Fast forward to Lunch time, where she sat with the girl, everything was at ease, and she felt calm.

That was, until a particular blonde-haired boy had approached her

“How may I assist you?” “Listen you fuckin MCR Reject, I want a mark just like she does.” 

and then she chuckled, confusing the boy and everyone in the lunchroom, before turning dead serious towards him.

“You are not worthy of earning my mark. Therefore, you shall not receive it, and besides, even if I did want to give you a mark, it would require energy, which I do not have.” she was lying however, as she could give out marks to those she deemed worthy, and she decided he was never worthy of one.

As she approached her home after leaving the school, she noted a particular van following behind her, and as such, took protective measures to hide away from the van, where she saw figures adorned in Black robes and golden masks, wielding weird contraptions. 

When she entered her home, however, it was a different story: Corvo and Emily were both bruised and hiding in their attic, and she saw…

**“MOM!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel awful for having to kill Inko off like that early on, next fic to update is BMALG


	3. Coldridge Prison. (Dishonored)

Following the attack on their home, Many pro heroes were sent to escort Izumi, Emily and Corvo to a temporary safehouse where they could remain safe, and for a good long while, they mourned; their reasons each separate but connected by Inko.

For awhile, the purple-haired female looked upon the girl who wore a necklace made of bones with intrigue, however, those at the orphanage glared upon her even more than before, as she had a particular tattoo upon her hand, on top of what they considered her “villainous Quirk.”And as such, she suffered a lot longer in silence, however, she would not expect that the same girl would pull her into a different area, away from the orphanage.

Corvo was once more alone. It had started with Jessamine, and it continued with Inko. He Hated bloodshed and actively seeked to quietly eliminate any threats he had to deal with, however, he did know that specific people needed to be dealt with in a specific way. And so, for the first time ever, Corvo Attano had written a request to any notable pros in the underground: 

“ **Assistance Needed. Will provide specific details upon request.”**

Back in Dunwall:

Daud felt confused; he knew his prey was connected to the void, and yet, he was cut off? He wasn’t quite pleased.

Sokolov had fled already, holding a particular scrap of parchment that revealed his friend’s location and he could focus on helping him once more - as He knew that an old enemy would return soon enough.

  
Havelock had felt a slight sense of Deja Vu, as he began to fight his way out of the recently reconstructed Coldridge Prison; the same Prison, where a little over a decade ago, he’d sent Samuel,  _ that Traitor _ , to extract the (former) Lord Protector. As he swam his way out to a small boat that had been awaiting him for awhile, he had one thought:  _ “Corvo Attano. I will Find You, And make your life a living Hell.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so uh I'd like to Imagine this as the horribly cursed combination between the Original Dishonored and The Sequel.
> 
> also Dadzawa and Dadtano???


End file.
